Annabeth
by madam-fandom
Summary: As we all know, Octavian brutally murdered Percy's pillow pet, so now we can see the events that unfold when Annabeth finds out about this, and naturally cuteness ensues. You know me, pure fluff with a dash or plain adorable. Leave me a review! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies M
1. Chapter 1

_**Time to bring you up to speed. The war has ended, and naturally, the gods have won. The crew of the Argo II has decided to spend some time in Greece to see the sights and generally relax before going back to the U.S. and the camps. So to our story, dear reader, and I do hope you enjoy. **_

"So what exactly did you do all that time at Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth was lying next to Percy on the floor of her cabin. She was planning to read a book that she'd grabbed in Athens about Shakespeare, but she knew that Percy was never going to sit quietly while she read, so she decided to do some investigating about how life was at Camp Jupiter.

"Well, I wasn't actually there very long, but one of the first things I did was manipulating the Little Tiber and scare the pants off the Romans. I did the hand thing, and they really didn't like that." Percy smiled at the memory, and Annabeth laughed at the idea of the Romans dealing with the newbie who was super powerful.

A look of pure horror came over Percy, and Annabeth quickly grabbed one of his hands, assuming he was having a flashback to Tartarus. Ever since they'd gotten out, they had had nightmares about Tartarus, and they both knew that flashbacks were a possibility. They had already talked over what they would do in the event that they did have a breakdown, and they honestly had no plan. They were still a couple of kids, hadn't even graduated high school, and they had to deal with so much.

There were days that they cursed the Gods and the Fates for the crap hand that they'd been given, fighting in two wars for civilization. But they always knew that if the gods truly didn't care, they would have died a long time ago, and would never be allowed to be together.

So when Annabeth grabbed his hand and looked frightened, Percy knew that she'd assumed the worst. He smiled and squeezed her hand, pulling her closer to the side of his body, letting her know that he was fine.

"I'm fine; gods you worry so much." Percy teased. "I just remembered that I owe Octavian a good beating." He smiled coldly.

"What'd the brat do?" Annabeth hoped it wasn't something horribly superficial, but she could tell by his vindictive smile that it would almost invariably be stupid.

"Well you see, In New Rome, he isn't allowed to actually gut animals to predict the future."

"I will never complain about Rachael spewing green mist ever again." Annabeth cut in.

"So instead he brutally rips the well-loved stuffed animals out of the grasps of traumatized demi-gods." Percy pouted, plopping his head onto her shoulder, looking positively miserable.

"He took your teddy bear." Annabeth said flatly, trying really hard not to laugh at her boyfriend.

"It was a panda." Percy said, in his defense. Annabeth smirked with doubt written on her face.

"She was literally my only friend. I could only remember you, so I named her Annabeth, and she kept me company when I was running across the US." Percy never moved his head from her shoulder, but Annabeth knew he was being totally honest with her. She also knew that she would absolutely have to get a panda pillow pet at their next stop.

_NEXT DAY_

Annabeth rolled over in her bunk and realized that they must have landed on Crete, because Percy was already out of the room. She rolled out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes she touched first. This was the beauty of having a boyfriend who had convinced her he always thought she was beautiful, regardless of whether she looked like she'd just literally crawled out of hell or now. As a matter of fact, she had just crawled out of hell, and she knew it would be a while before she gained back the twenty pounds that she'd lost, which she couldn't afford to lose. She was well aware that she was white as a sheet, and they she had constant black rings around her eyes. Her face was much too angular, and her eyes were sunken. Her ribs were easy to count, and she knew that it would be many years before the scars would fade, and even more until the emotional trauma would go away completely.

Still, the light was blazing in her eyes as she ran off the Argo II onto the island of Crete. She knew Percy would be swimming for about an hour, so she could easily grab the pillow pet thing and be back in time to surprise him.

She quickly located the nearest CVS (even in Greece, they still have CVS), and walked through the isles to grab the supplies that she needed. Her basket was quickly full of sunscreen, toothbrushes, and naturally a brand new panda pillow pet. Annabeth pulled out her unlimited credit card and walked to the register, ignoring the questioning looks the she was receiving from the cashier. She assumed there weren't too many emaciated teens purchasing pillow pets at this time of year.

She walked back to the Argo II, looking at the pillow pet, trying to figure why he would ever keep something as frivolous with him as he fought his way across the entirety of the United States. She knew that he was never one to get attached to material possessions. So it must have come along for another reason. Then it hit her. The pillow pet was her. Literally, Percy was bringing her with him because this soft toy was all he could bring along with him to keep him company, and she was all that he could remember. She smiled, he was adorable.

She climbed the gangplank to the Argo II, looking around for Percy. She walked across the deck and down the stairs, assuming he would be in her cabin, which had become theirs since their return from Tartarus.

She opened the door to see him facing away from her, pulling a t-shirt on. He must have just gotten back from his swim.

"Hey!" Annabeth walked over to him and was quickly pulled into a hug. She felt him inhale sharply when he spotted the bag that she'd dropped by the door. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You didn't!" He stepped across the room to kneel next to the bag and pull out the toy.

"I did." Annabeth smiled at him, as he cuddled the panda to his face and smiled like a little kid.

"Marry me." Percy looked her dead in the eyes, with a massive smile on his face.

She winked at him. "Maybe when you're older."

"What do you mean maybe?" He picked her up and spun her around. "I think you mean absolutely yes, but were still children so later." His sarcastic smile never wavered, even though she knew that he was thrilled when she nodded; of course they would get married at some point. Just not now, cause they were much too busy doing the impossible.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one! Please review, cause you guys do know that I know you read it. So let me know! Cause if its rubbish, I would really like to know. Anyways, drop me a line! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies~M**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hope you guys like chapter 2, set in New Rome. ~M**

"Percy," Annabeth whispered at the sleeping man who was tangled up in his sheets, or should she say her sheets.

"Percy, we're here. You need to get up," Annabeth stood next to the bed, having been up for 30 minutes already, but Percy could sleep through a typhoon.

"Five more minutes" He groaned rolling so his back was to her. She sighed and changed into jeans and a purple t-shirt as an attempt to fit in in New Rome. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his face. His eyes opened groggily, but his face broke into a smile, mirroring hers. Her blond hair cascaded around her face, like a curtain. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to they were inches from each other. Percy ran his hand down the side of her face, pulling her into him.

She smiled, but pulled back.

"Brush your teeth, Jackson." She smiled and walked out of the room, and Percy weighed the options that he had. He could go back to sleep, but spending time with Annabeth was just too tempting. He rolled out of bed and Pulled on jeans and his SPQR t-shirt. He looked in the mirror with a smile; spending the week in New Rome with Annabeth was going to be excellent. He studied his face and thought back to Circe's spa, all those years ago. He looked in shock as he realized that he'd turned out the way he'd hoped. His skin had cleared after his 16th birthday, and he'd grabbed his last inch somewhere during the Giant war, rounding him to exactly 6 feet. He was more toned thanks to the Roman legion, and his tan had come back to him after he lost it totally in Tartarus.

He turned away from the mirror and realized that the most important improvement that had occurred had been anything but physical. Annabeth would argue that it was thanks to her, but they both knew that suffering was unfortunately character building, and it made you realize how lucky you were to have what you do. There were days that he missed his "easy" life at Yancy academy, but he knew that his life was as close to perfect as it could get.

He strolled down the hall, raising a hand in greeting to Leo in the engine room.

He met Annabeth on the deck and grabbed her hand with a smile. He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes to match her's.

"Ready?" He asked, his crooked smile never left, but the seriousness was present in his hidden eyes. He knew how uneasy she was around the Romans. He knew they saw her as inferior, just as they saw him when he'd first arrived.

"As ready as I'm going to get. Let's go grab breakfast, I'm starving." She pulled him down the gangplank with a beautiful smile gracing her face. Percy smiled to match her's . She let him lead the way through the streets, because she was too busy marveling at the architecture.

"Look at the arches! I wonder how much mass they can hold?" She would muse to herself, not really expecting an answer.

They sat down 20 minutes later at the same café where Annabeth had gotten hot chocolate with Reyna before they'd accidentally blown up New Rome, long story. They sat at a cute little table, holding hands across the table under an adorable umbrella. They discussed the plan for the day.

"So I need to visit the fifth legion at three to be present at the ceremony for the Praetor. I'm so proud of Frank." He smiled, and noticed Annabeth's smirk.  
"So you're going to wear a bed sheet again?" His smile widened.

"Yea and you know what? I'm going to rock it." He gestured dramatically with his free hand. Annabeth smiled over her cup of hot chocolate. She found the fact that they'd given him the praetor ship hilarious.

"So, why are there people pointing and trying to casually watch us? For the famous Roman Legion, I expected better stalking." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, cutting her eyes towards the smattering of people casually watching them. Percy turned to face them, his eyebrows becoming acquainted with his hair. He looked surprised.

"I have no idea. Maybe they're not watching us?" He sounded uncertain. Their conversation was ended quickly when two people walked over to their table and pulled up chairs.

"Percy, we need to chat about the fact that Jason needs to give you the Praetor ship, then He needs to give it to Frank and how that's going to work. Please excuse us Annabeth," Reyna walked out, waiting for him to follow. Percy quickly kissed Annabeth and gesture for five minutes, leaving Annabeth to the pure awkward that was sitting next to her. Octavian's cold smile was infuriating.

"So Octavian, we also need to talk. You literally killed Percy's pet. I need a really good reason or there will be some butt kicking." Annabeth knew her eyes were a cold grey, making her face marred.

He looked nervous for maybe a second, then recovered. "I needed to read the prophecy. Percy's pillow pet was just a stupid toy. I can't believe that he would be stupid enough to get attached." He waved his limp hand in a noncommittal manner.

"First mistake: Insinuating that Percy is stupid, because he isn't. I may mess around and call him a seaweed brain, but that's me, you weren't invited into our joke. Second mistake: justifying your idiocy. He is worth a thousand of you, and nobody messes with Percy, unless they want to answer to me."

Octavian made a very bad decision. He rolled his eyes. Annabeth smiled and leaned towards him.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," His moronic eyes widened, grasping at the new gossip. "I fought my way through Tartarus. You may want to think twice before messing with me, boy." His face paled more that she thought possible.

"Got it, no more stuffed animals. Maybe I could use tea leaves." He looked at her desperately.

"So the rumors are true," he breathed after she'd nodded.

"What rumors?" She asked accusingly. She wanted to know what people were looking at them.

"They've been flying around since the war ended. Apparently you and Percy fell into Tartarus and fought your way out, and then closed the doors of death. But I never thought…" His irritating voice trailed off as he looked at her, realizing for the first time that he was dealing with a force to be reckoned with.

"It's true." She said softy, her eyes misting over as she looked to the sky.

Percy slid back into the seat across from her. "Why the long faces, guys?" He asked, grabbing Annabeth's hand. He knew that face well; it was grief and trauma from suffering. Specifically, it was the face of one who'd been through Tartarus. He saw it sometimes when he looked in the mirror.

"Tartarus," She whispered, and he nodded, bowing his head to match hers.

"So it's true, you did…" Reyna looked to Octavian. He just nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Percy and Annabeth. You have the condolences of the legion." Reyna said, bowing her head and walking away slowly, dragging a solemn Octavian after. Annabeth shot a look at Percy.

"So this is new. We get apologies for getting thrown into hell. Complete 180 from Camp. They all think it's this huge accomplishment. I can't decide which I hate more." She said, receiving a nod from Percy.

"Well, for better or worse, it seems the world knows our names." Annabeth squeezed his hand. He looked at his watch, newly repaired (again) by Tyson. It was 1, because he'd slept until noon.

"Hey, we both need to get dressed for the ceremony." Percy stood and dropped her hand, instead putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. Annabeth smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She wrapped her arm around him and poked him gently in the ribs.

"Hey!" He said and jumped away from her. "No fair! We were having a moment!" Annabeth smiled.

"This tickle fight is going to end badly for you, Chase." He said, sprinting at her, but she had enough time to turn and sprint through the square, weaving in and out of people, past the fountain and through New Rome. And not once did either of them look back.

**A/N: Hope you all can forgive me for not posting in like a month. I've had quite a few weeks, PM me if you'd like to hear about my adventures in Panama! Leave me a review, or Favorite, or join the following. I missed you guys! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy! This is the official last chapter!**

"You look... interesting." She said with a smile, pinching the purple bed sheet that he was wearing. He smiled, but a pink blush flooded his cheeks.  
"Hey, praetorship is tough, the bed sheet is a hard look to rock, but I pull it off, don't you agree?"  
Percy smiled and gave her a chaste kiss before walking over to Reyna, Frank and Octavian.  
Annabeth smiled and walked over to where Jason and Piper were watching from the crowd.  
"So Percy is officially done being a praetor," Jason commented, his hands on Pipers hips as she stood in front of him.  
"Yup, and so are his bed sheet wearing days, I hope." Piper laughed with Annabeth as Percy walked onto the small stage where the banner of the fifth legion hung. Frank and Percy were both from the fifth, so it made sense to put it up. It was them utilizing the bragging right.  
"Legionaries, we are here today to celebrate not only a great victory in Greece and an alliance with Camp Half Blood, but a new Praetor as well!" Percy paused for cheering, shooting a wink to Annabeth.  
When the applause died, he stepped to the side as Reyna and Frank walked onto the stage, both smiling, though Frank looked very uncomfortable.  
Hazel was standing on the side of the stage, clapping and cheering, clearly proud.  
"Thank you, Thank you. So without further ado, let's get the ceremony started so we can party as only the romans can!" Reyna shouted, raising her fist as end.  
Percy shrugged and commented "When in Rome," After the laughter had died, they began.  
Laurels were exchanged and metals were handed out. Frank started to smile like he was genuinely enjoying himself, and Percy smiled sadly, mourning the end of an era.  
And finally, it was time for the speeches, or as Frank had dubbed it, time to throw the rotten tomatoes. He was pretty nervous.  
Percy stepped up first, as was tradition. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.  
"When I first came here, I was so alone, and I thank you so much for becoming a family for me when I needed it most. As many of you know, I never intended to be Praetor, it just kinda happened, as most things in my life do. I made numerous friends that I know I will stay in contact with, but arguably one of the greatest people I met in my time here was Frank Zhang."  
He chuckled to himself softly and shot Frank a wink over his shoulder.  
"When we met, Frank was on Probato, which is kinda bad." The crowd laughed.  
"But never the less, he was a steadfast, loyal friend, and quested with me to Alaska, where we beat up a giant. That was fun," He stopped briefly, smiling at Frank, who was shaking his head and blushing violently.  
"So anyways, we got back, fought stuff, and then went to Rome and Greece, to fight some more. Though this time we got to hang with the Greeks. My peeps." He shot yet another wink to Annabeth, and Leo gave a whoop from the back of the crowd somewhere.  
"So anyways, Frank proved himself a million times, saving our sorry butts from more horrors than I care to recount. He is the bravest, most caring man that I've ever had the extreme honor of meeting. Everyone he meets is bettered by his presence. I know that I would not be here today if not for him, so Thank you, Frank." Percy looked at Frank, who stood up a bit straighter and smiled. The crowd was quiet, and he looked to Annabeth. She was smiling, but he could the tears shining in her eyes. He made a quick decision, and lightened the atmosphere.  
"And have you seen the man? He is quite the snappy dresser!" Percy gestured to the bed sheet that Frank wore, his smile so big it was comical. Percy gave him a hug and gestured to the microphone.  
Frank took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. Percy knew he hated talking in front of people.  
"Well, that was unexpected," He commented, a hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. The crowd laughed at his honesty.  
"So I guess I'm Praetor." The crowd again laughed, sensing his discomfort.  
"I first want to thank all of you for not only being my fellow soldiers, but also my family and friends. You have supported me and brought me where I am today. I need to thank Percy and All of the seven, including Nico. You guys helped me through what I hope will be the hardest time of my life. But I have to thank one person in particular."  
His dark eyes cut to Hazel, who was in the crowd, standing next to Annabeth.  
"Hazel, thank you so much, for not only saving my sorry butt a million times, but for being my very best friend and for always being there for me. Even when I'm a massive prat." The crowd aww'ed and laughed, already enjoying the new praetor's style.  
"But now I'm going to tell you a story. The story of the bravest woman I've ever met."  
He paused, closing his eyes a mouthing what looked like a prayer.  
"She was 27 when she had her first and only child. But as all stories, there was a conflict. She was sent to war, again. Her son waited for her, living with his grandmother, who taught him to be a man, in spite of weaknesses. But his mother came home, every time. She would walk in the door, drop her bags and fall to her knees, holding her son and crying. Her fatigues would be left for shorts. Her son would be called in sick and they would go to the beach. Everything was perfect. Except for the time she didn't come home. Instead a man in uniform came. He explained what would be her final act of heroics." He paused, inhaling deeply, as if this story was knocking the wind out of him  
"She had been pinned down in the middle of a fire fight, her platoon stuck and no hope of support. So she did what any hero would. She mad sure everyone else got home. Like a true mother, she got everybody home on time, but she couldn't come home. No, she left the world in fire, sending a prayer to her son for across the world. She prayed for him to be strong, to be a hero, like she had been." He bowed his head for a moment, willing himself to not cry.  
"Emily Zhang was a hero, but I like to think she raised a hero as well. Emile Zhang, my mother, died 7 years ago, today. It's only fitting that her story is told in her honor, so we all can remember what it means to be a hero."  
He smiled at Hazel, who had her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining.  
He cleared his throat and spoke again.  
"This is an honor I don't deserve, but I will strive every day to be worthy of the title of praetor. Thank you so very very much" He smiled at the end, his eyes shining. The crowd cheered, but he could only hear the sound of his mother's and Hazel's voices, cheering for him.  
He gave Percy and Reyna hugs, then went down to party and chat with the others.  
"So you think he'll do a good job?" Octavian said doubtfully.  
"Yup" Percy and Reyna said together.

**A/N: Well, this is it. The final page! Hope you all loved it, and be sure to check out my other stuff, and perhaps some new stuff. Here are some of my favorites:**

**Jason Graceless: Well, She is a master of all genres, getting fluff perfectly balanced with angst. Definitely worth a look.**

**Foreverskysong: Her fic may be long, but boy is it worth it! Excellent mix of plot and fluff!**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Not only is she an amazing write, her updates are quick too! Perfect plot manager (I could use some tips!) and a master of cuteness.**

**Hope you all have a cool day, Muchas gracias my Lovelies, stay incredible, and DFTBA! ~M**


End file.
